


Just apologise, Angel

by spidernoirsrubikscube



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, The Bentley is mad at Aziraphale, Their Song, it’s obviously ‘good old fashioned lover boy’, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidernoirsrubikscube/pseuds/spidernoirsrubikscube
Summary: The Bentley is upset with Aziraphale and the angel would rather walk than apologise
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	Just apologise, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick fic i wrote based on a conversation with a friend ^^

“Angel, just apologise.” Crowley leaned back in his seat, sighing in mild exasperated.

“I didn’t say anything wrong, so I won’t.” Aziraphale was sitting firmly by his defence, that- being an angel, he did no wrong.

“The car isn’t going to move unless you apologise or get out,” he paused for a moment before looking over at Aziraphale, “and I’m not opposed to making you walk, angel.”

Now, Crowley thought the threat of making him walk would be enough to get him to at least mutter some halfassed apology, an ‘I’m sorry’ with the roll of his eyes or some bite to his words. But instead Aziraphale surprised him by getting out of the car, half slamming the door, and started to make his way down the road .. on foot. This was a new level of pettiness for the angel, a real kick to the shin, really.

Crowley sat in silence for a moment, muttering to himself about how this was absolutely childish of both the Bentley and his angel, but the car still wouldn’t budge and Aziraphale was getting further away by the moment. 

He rest his forehead against the steering wheel and hissed softly out of frustration before rolling down the window, poking his head out, “Angel???” 

No reply- mhm, Aziraphale was playing that game. Great.

He leaned back into his car and looked at the dashboard, then the radio- a very rare thing popping into his mind- a good idea, at least by Crawley standards .. Which isn’t saying much.

After a bit of convincing and Crowley apologising on behalf of Aziraphale, promising his Bentley that the angel didn’t mean any harm and was simply joking around; though Crowley wasn’t entirely convinced himself on that, but it seemed to be enough to get the Bentley moving again. 

He reached over, flicking on the radio and a very familiar song started up- one both the angel and demon knew very well.

Aziraphale has his arms crossed, head slightly lifted and his eyes closed. A sign he was not interested in a thing that Crowley had to say. Until he heard it.

“.. Ooh love ooh loverboy .. What’re you doin' tonight, hey boy .. Set my alarm, turn on my charm .. That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy ..”

Their song, of course Crowley would play their song. 

“Hey, angel,” crowley was leaning out the window, arm resting over the door before reaching up to tilt his shades slightly, “need a lift?”

Aziraphale sighed softly and looked at him, trying ever so hard to not smile at the sight. He found it quite charming how Crowley tried to apologise, usually in the same fashion. Playing cool, tilting his sunglasses .. and playing their song. Something he did every time. That dastardly demon knew exactly how to make his heart tick. And he despised it.

He stared at Crowley for a moment, trying to keep that annoyed look on his face .. But he was faltering. And couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face, “You go too fast for me, Crowley..”

The smile fell from Crowley’s face, sliding his shades back up the bridge of his nose, “Angel, I-“

Aziraphale held up a finger to hush him before walking around the Bentley and settling into the passenger seat, “But you know I could never say no to you.”


End file.
